Love Comes In Many Different Ways
by halfmoon101
Summary: When Fairy Tail hosts a ball, Levy finally decides to confess her feelings to Gajeel. When she does the unexpected happens. He rejects her and yells and her. Gajeel hides a secret and it just about killed him to reject levy. But it was the only way he could protect her. And on that morning he vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wait For Me

Gajeel scanned the Fairy Tail lobby. He sighed as his eyes started to ache from trying to find that flash of blue hair. PantherLilly can up and poked his partner on the arm.

"Gajeel if you're looking for shorty she left about half an hour ago."

He looked away.

"God dammit Lilly. I told you already I'm not looking for that shrimp."

Lilly sighed.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Things would be a lot easier."

Lilly extended his wings as the table split in half. Heads turned to look at him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you i don't like her!"

And with that he left and walked out of the guild.

* * *

Levy was In her room with her beloved books. She opened up a brand new book called _A Twisted Love Story. _She had already read it more than once but she loved that book so much. Ever single time she would always be reminded of Gajeel.

She knew he probably didn't know but she had already forgiving him for what he had done before. Besides he was the reason she was still alive today. On Tenrou Island he had saved her countless times.

She forgave him when he protected her from Laxus' lighting.

She forgave him when he help Natsu defeat Laxus and save the guild.

She forgave him when he saved them from Edolas.

She forgave him when he went after her on Tenrou Island.

Every time he saved her she wanted to hug him. To tell him he was the best, that she would always be safe in his arms. Yet she never could bring herself to. She stared out of her window. She was weak, she knew that already. And she was afraid.

Her eyes trailed two birds, a black and a white bird, flying around each other in circles.

'Some day...' she thought to herself

'Some day I'll tell you. Wait for me'

* * *

**A Gajeel And Levy Fan fiction. **

**Next Chapter Will come Out Soon.**

**Anyways Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Simple Word

Two Weeks Later...

Levy took a deep breath. She planed out everything in her head.

Today was the day.

She let her mind slowly wrap around what had just happened. Fairy Tail was going to hold a ball. Guilds everywhere were going to attend it. There was only one rule.

Decide your partner before the ball.

Levy had long decided who, this was the miracle she needed. This day had finally come.

'Today is the day I can finally tell you' She repeated that same thought over and over.

Short as she was she could still find him. She took her last deep breath. Slowly creeping up on him, she tapped his shoulder. Slowly his red eyes fell on her.

"Gajeel would...you...attend the...ball...with me...because..."

She stared at the ground. Trying to choke the last few words out of her mouth.

"...I-I thinkilikeyou."

She out choked out the rest of her sentence in a rush. She felt something tight around her and looked up. Gajeel was hold her in his arms. Then his body seemed to snap upward, when she looked at him again, he wore a blank mask with no expression. He stepped away from her as if she were some wild animal.

"No."

The answer hit her harder than any physical thing could ever. The rest of his words came out in a yell even more harsher than before.

"Do you think I give a fucking damn at all if you like me? Well I fucking don't. So get the hell away from me. Never in my fucking life have I seem a bitch more pitiful than you."

With that he let her shocked and heart-broken in the middle of the streets.

* * *

When he was finally far enough from her he sat down against a wall in a alley. As hard as he tried he couldn't get that image of her face when he rejected her. It pained him even more to realize that would be the last face he would ever see her make. It took all his willpower just to say that simple word.

"No"

It felt as if he ripped his own heart out when he yelled at her. The hardest part was lying to her, making her believe.

He shook his head, clearing most of his thoughts.

This was the way it had to be...

This was the only way he could protect her.

He decided to see her one last time of his own free will before he would vanish from her world.

* * *

That night he waited until every last light shut off then silently as he could he crept up the walls into her room. He watch her as her chest rose and fell in her sleep. Gently he walked over to her bed, kissed her forehead. He realized her pillow was soaked, and tears ran down her face. Another sharp pain hit his heart. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

But before he left he dropped something on her desk with a piece of paper attached to it.

Gajeel vanished that night.

* * *

**Chapter two...**

**Took me awhile anyway...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His Gift To Her

Shivering, Levy woke up and looked down. She realized her blanket had blown off. Another sudden burst of wind whipped her hair around. Blindly, she stumbled through her belongings, bringing stacks of books down.

The wind finally stopped when she slapped the lock on the window shut. As she turned around, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, Levy turned around and grabbed the thing off her desk.

She made a confused face when she looked at the item. It was a piece of metal in the shape of a rectangle. A long black string looped around one hole on the top of the metal.

Levy turned over in her hand. She notice there was a shred of paper tied onto the string. When she looked closer she saw that it was a letter. As she read it tears formed.

Levy,

Keep the necklace on you at all times. But feel free to throw it away if you don't want it. This will probably be the first and last gift I can ever give you. I know you can never forgive me. But, I'm sorry. Thank you for everything Levy.

Tears spilled out from her eyes. Even though there was no name she knew who wrote it. She thought of yesterday, yet she still couldn't bring herself to. Instead she put her head through the loop. She reached up and clutched the metal in her hands.

That was his gift to her.

* * *

The doors of the guild bursted open.

"Where is he!"

Levy yelled. Tears flew behind her as she ran up to Makarov, the master.

"Where is he?"

When he had no reply, she let out a cry and slid down into a sitting position. She let all the tears go. Levy sat there and cried. Only one thing was heard over and over between her sobs.

"Where is he...where is Gajeel?"

Jet and Droy came up to comfort her, Jet out his hand on Levy's shoulder.

There was a smacking sound. It took Jet a few moments to realize Levy had slapped his hand away. She stood up and turned her tear filled eyes at the master.

"Where is Gajeel. TELL ME!"

She screeched the last words out as loud as she can. Lucy walked to Levy and said a sentence. Something that almost snapped her heart in two.

"Levy-chan. Who is Gajeel?"

* * *

**Short Chapter... **

**Review and Levy might be happy again.**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dead Memories

Levy stumbled back as far as she could before she hit a table and fell to the ground. A crowd had already gathered in front of her. Levy turned her head slowly to look at each one of the familiar faces around her.

"Gray, Erza, Natsu, Jet, Droy. Tell me you remember. You remember don't you...Gajeel you know him...right? You guys fought with him..."

She asked them in a trembling voice almost like a whine. She felt tears coming down again when each and everyone of them shook their head. She spotted Juvia among the crowd. Hope sprang up into her eyes.

"Juvia you remember him...He was in the same guild as you were before...You know him. Gajeel, don't you remember him?"

Juvia made her way to the front of the crowd, right besides Gray. She shook her head.

"Juvia does not remember such a name."

She turned her head towards the others.

"Wendy...Happy...Carla...you know him? Gajeel...Don't you reme-"

She didn't even need to finish her sentence. All of them shook their heads. The that had been there moments ago died. She felt something deep inside her...

It was fear.

What happened...

Why isn't anybody remembering?

Why am I the only one...

Where is he...

Who did this...

Why did he do this...

Who could do this...

Thought swarmed around her head. Soon she was lost in a sea of, her head started to ache. She let out a scream. Pushed past the crowd and ran out the door.

* * *

Levy slammed the door behind her. She went straight to her bed and plopped face first into her pillow. She cried into it. She took the necklace of and grabbed the piece of metal on it. She didn't know why, maybe it was because Gajeel had left it for her. She screamed into the metal rectangle.

"Gajeel...Tell me...where are you?!"

A tear ran from her face and fell onto the metal. When it hit the surface of the metal rippled like water. Levy didn't notice because she clutched the hand that held the metal into a fist.

Something hot burned on the inside of her fist. Surprised Levy jumped up and dropped the necklace on the floor.

There was a bright purple glow coming from the metal rectangle. Slowly she bent over and picked it up. When she saw what was on there, a faint smile shown on her face.

* * *

**Short Chapter**

**Thank you all who review, favorite, and followed!**

**Anyways same as usual...**

**Review...or else...Just kidding...㈳9㈴7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Reason Why They Forgot

Through the purple glow Levy could clearly see words. A sentence written in the sloppiest, ugliest hand writing she had ever seen. But that was also the handwriting she loved the most.

_Dammit Shrimp, stop crying._

She laughed at the sentence. Only one person would ever call her 'Shrimp'. Levy hugged the neckless close to her chest. She thought for a moment. Then said a word into the metal.

"Gajeel?"

There was no reply. Levy thought about what to say. Then she remember his letter. Especially one line.

'I know you could never forgive me'

That one line popped into her head. She said something else into the metal.

"I forgive you...Gajeel."

There was a hesitation. Then two words appeared.

_Thank you_

Another teardrop fell on to the metal. But these tears weren't cold like the others, they were warm tears of joy.

She finally knew what she wanted...

He was somewhere and he was safe.

"Gajeel...Why did you leave. Where are you? Why can't anyone remember you?"

She waited, but nothing shown on the surface. Instead the purple glow started to disappear.

"Wait! Gajeel please...tell me why you left."

She had to know the answer.

Why did he leave without even saying a word.

What made him leave.

Where did he go.

Those thoughts circled around her head. Then finally the purple light started to glow again.

_They forgot because of memory magic. As for the other answers I'm not allowed to tell you. So stop bugging me Shrimp. GeeHee_

Then purple glow completely died.

Levy smiled, that was his laugh. But she was also somewhat frustrated. Out of her three questions only one was answered. And he didn't even tell her who cast it. But it was a start. She was going to find him and bring him back...Where ever he was. Her thought began to swirl around in her head.

A tapping sound scattered her thoughts. She turned her head to look out. She went over to the window and looked outside. PantherLilly was standing in his chibi form outside her window. She opened the lock and let him through. She couldn't even start her sentence before he spoke.

"Why do you still remember him?"

* * *

**Short Chapter. The next one will come out soon...**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting.**

**Anyways now you know why they forgot...**

**And the usual tell me how I did and Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Little Longer

"Lilly...You remember too...You remember..."

Tears came down her face. Levy wiped them away with the back of her hand. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, like a child hugging a stuffed animal.

"Lilly...How do you still..."

Lilly, who was having his life being squeezed out of him could only reply in a choking noise. Startled Levy realized what she was doing. Embarrassed, she gently set him onto her table. Levy waited while Lilly caught his breath.

"This morning, around 6:00am, I woke up and couldn't find Gajeel. So I went to the guild, it was early so not many people were there. Nobody knew where Gajeel was so I went searching around town. I came back to the guild around noon. This time no one even knew who he was. I thought I was the only one who still remembered."

Levy eyes widened as she listened to his story.

"They...remembered...then they forgot?"

Lilly nodded slowly.

"I came to the guild around 10:00am and at that time no one remembered him either. Lilly...someone must've come during 6-10 to cast a memory spell on them."

Lilly looked confused.

"How do you know...that its memory magic?"

Levy heisted, she didn't know if she should tell him or not. After all, Gajeel gave her the neckless. Maybe he didn't want anyone else to know. Lying to him would be best for know.

"Lilly, I know because-"

The metal started to burn.

"Excuse me Lilly."

She walked out of her room and went out into the hallway. She took the necklace off and looked at the writing.

_Tell Lilly the truth, you'll need his help someday._

"Gajeel what do you mean..."

But it was to late the purple glow died. The metal became cold again.

Levy made her way back to her room. Lilly was still sitting on her desk.

"Lilly, I know because...Gajeel told me..."

Lilly's head snapped upward to look at her, his ears perked, and his eyes widened.

"Gajeel...Told you...Where is he?"

Levy shook her head.

"I don't know."

She held up her necklace for him to see.

"I used this, he told me through this. This was a gift from him."

Lilly looked at her neckless then looked at her.

"How does it work? Can I talk to him to?"

Levy shook her head again.

"Lilly I don't know how it happens. There's a purple glow and words appear. I don't know how to activate it...Only he knows how to."

Lilly nodded his head.

"That's how...Thanks for telling me."

He waved and opened the window and flew off. Levy stood there and watched him go. She turned around and talked to the metal.

"Gajeel, who and why did they place make everyone forget...Tell me please. Gajeel why did you leave?"

There was no glow, the metal didn't even heat up a little. Levy sighed.

'Memory Magic' She thought about that. Why did it sound so familiar? 'Mest' The name popped into her head. Now she remembered, the council uses memory magic. She shook her head, its not them. Someone else...

She tied her blue hair in a ponytail, and put on her glasses. She was going to find out what exactly Memory Magic was.

She heard a rattling sound, when she turned to look outside nothing was there. But she was sure she saw a flash of black.

* * *

"Master Ivan, I have a report."

Said a man wearing a long cloak with some sort of black small creature on his shoulder. A dark haired man nodded.

"Looks like Gajeel was communicating through magic with a girl from Fairy Tail."

The dark haired man only gave a crooked grin.

"We'll let him play his game just a bit longer..."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and favorited.**

**Uh oh guess who found out...**

**Anyways Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter will be so much more interesting.**

**I had no clue what to do so...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Switched Backwards

Levy reread the article, it was the only one she found on Memory Magic.

Memory Magic-

Comes in forms such as:

Memory Control- The ability to add the users existence into other people's memory. But if the target finds out the truth the magic wears off.

Memory Make- An ancient magic that allows the user to manipulate memories. Also give the user incredible memory capability.

She reread it again and flip to the net page. This was the only page that had anything to do with Memory Magic.

She thought for a moment, none of these descriptions matched what was happening. People at the guild completely forgot. But none of these have the power to make people forget memories.

"Ugh Stupid book!"

She screamed then threw the book on the ground. Causing towers of books to crash down. She couldn't find anything else.

"Someone tell me!"

As if answering the metal started to heat. Levy's eyes widened as she pulled of the necklace. She could see a sentence but she couldn't understand a word.

"Gajeel! What is this?"

She yelled. When there was no answer she sighed. Maybe this was an answer. Quickly she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

WZIP NZTRX

She looked at it, she was positive it was a code. She thought about it for a minute. This shouldn't be too hard, it was Gajeel after all...

Turns out she was wrong, she couldn't get it no matter what she tried. She flipped through every book that had different languages. A tapping sound broke her concentration. She turned to look outside, it was pitch black. She turned to look at her clock.

10:30pm

Who would be tapping on the window at this hour?

She went over and push the lock up. The windows opened and Lilly stepped inside.

"Hey"

He waved his paw at her.

"Find anything?"

She shook her head.

"Wait...There is one thing..."

She went over to her desk and grabbed the piece of paper.

"I got this message from Gajeel, you know what it says."

Lilly looked at it for a moment. He shrugged.

"Sorry, but I got nothing. Er...Levy."

He pointed to her face. Confused, Levy reached over to her desk and grabbed a mirror. She giggled. She must've took a nap on some books early and didn't remember. Words were printed on her face. Then something hit her.

Backwards.

She pumped her fist into the air.

"I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! I'm so stupid!"

She sat down and started to write the alphabet. Then underneath she wrote the alphabet again except his time she started with Z.

Z

A

Lilly looked at her.

"What cha doing?"

Levy looked at him.

"It was so simple. That's why I didn't get it! The letters are switched backwards."

When he still didn't get it she showed him.

WZIP NZTRX

DARK MAGIC

After deciphering it there should have been cheering. But there was only silence. Levy realized why she couldn't find anything. She was searching for the wrong thing.

Levy looked at Lilly.

"So that means Gajeel was talking another type of Memory Magic..."

Quickly, Levy snatched a book off her table. She flipped to a page and started to read. Her eyes widened when she read it.

Black Memory- Dark spell. It was long forbidden for usage because of its power. Black Memory allows the user to complete delete a whole section of memory from the targets mind. No one is exactly sure about how to regain the lost memories. It can also create memories strong and real enough to kill a person.

She let the book fall out if her hands. Lilly look at her and asked.

"Did you find a way to break the spell?"

Tears started to roll down her face.

"Lilly...There's no way."

* * *

**Poor Levy...**

**Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Review!**

**Next chapter will be more interesting. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today's The Day

"W-Z-I-P N-Z-T-R-X."

He watched as the words appeared in his sloppy hand writing and slowly vanish. It took about two minutes before some words appeared on a piece of metal that he was holding.

GAJEEL! WHAT IS THIS?

He smiled.

"Looks like shrimp received the message. But dammit is she stupid."

Gajeel looked around his new room. He had been placed in the fanciest room in the whole guild. It would take awhile to get used to, but he had all the time he needed. After all that was the masters orders.

Stay as long as you need to find it what he is doing. Before you leave cut off all attachments you have to the guild.

He followed the orders, well most of them. He failed to cut of all attachments, even though he tried.

Levy...

What was so different about her from everyone else?

He would always wonder about that.

To anyone else Levy was so many different things: a friend, a teammate, a guild member, a crush, a lover.

But to him Levy was only one thing: The first person to make his iron wall that imprisoned his feelings rust.

Maybe that's why she was different. Nobody had ever even gotten close to breaking his wall. Lilly was the first one to tear a hole in his wall. Levy was different, she was making the wall slowly fall to pieces. He didn't even know if she knew what she was doing.

He sighed.

He'll be able to go back to the guild soon enough. The first thing he would do is apologize to her. The second thing he would do is ask her to the ball. He let his thoughts wrap around that, it would probably be the only way to make her happy.

He looked outside. It was already pitch black, he trenches out his arms. He wondered what Levy would say to him in the mourning. He yawned.

* * *

Something was tapping on her shoulder. Levy slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head, PantherLilly was tapping on her shoulder.

"Huhh...?"

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Lilly was pointing to her clock. She looked up and read the time.

10:30am

She jumped up and smacked her knee into something. Looking down she noticed that she had fallen asleep at her desk. She changed her clothes quickly. She picked up the book she was reading last night and continued her reading.

Levy felt the necklace starting to get warm, she took it off and waited for something to appear. The words that appeared shocked her.

Tell the Master, Today is the day they attack. Hurry.

She was confused by the sentence.

"Gajeel what do you mean!"

She waited for a bit.

Dammit don't you understand! Raven Tail is gonna attack today. Tell the Master!

Levy ran out the door with Lilly close behind.

* * *

**Ok my bad the Next chapter is where all the action starts**

**Thank you to those who review, followed, and favorited **

**short chapter...Getting ready for the action**

**If you haven't noticed yet I post all new chapters during the night because I'm to busy during the day.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sharp As Knives

Footsteps echoed through the guild. He ran down the hallways, breathing hard. Turning his head he saw them still following him.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP LEVY!"

He yelled into the metal.

Gajeel smiled, he had complete everything that he needed to.

Maybe there was one more thing he could do...

That was probably try and survive for as long as he could.

He had blown his own cover this mourning when he punched the Mage that casted the Black Memory spell on Fairy Tail. The spell would take a while to wear off, but he was sure it was broken.

There was still something he didn't understand. How did so many people show up all of a sudden. It was as if someone already known.

He shook his head. For know he had only one thing to concentrate on.

Survive.

HURRY THE FUCK UP LEVY!

She was running as hard as her legs could carry her. Levy had sent Lilly to ahead of her because, well, flying is faster than running.

The sound of footsteps stopped her. Levy turned to look behind her, no one was there. She listened, the sound wasn't coming from behind her. It was coming from her.

Her neckless vibrated. She took it off and pressed it against her ear. Panting and footsteps could clearly be heard.

Then there was a scream.

Her eyes widened. She knew the sound of that voice.

She let the neckless fall. Something else happened. There was a ripple, it wasn't clear. It was blood red. Words appeared, but she did not recognize the hand writing. It was neat or messy, all the letters looked...Sharp...She felt the words pierce through her like knives.

_My, My Gajeel. Isn't this wonderful..._

There was a cracking sound. Shards fell everywhere as his gift shattered.

* * *

**Really Really short...**

**I had swimming today first day, guess what for 40minutes we did nothing but kicking.**

**Im so tried, sorry guys...**

**1hour 15minutes swimming.**

**Review please.**

**Even though its soooooo short.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What Mark?

The shards started to disappear. One by one they slowly faded. She stood there, slowly she reached out as if to grab them. Her mind couldn't keep up with what was happening.

'He was in trouble.'

That though seemed to snap her awake. Her hand dropped to her side.

Levy turned and ran, she closed her eyes and tried to remember. She was only sure of one thing. Before the shards disappeared, it was just for a moment, but she could see a map. She had been to frightened before to realize it.

Levy concentrated harder. It was blurry but she could almost picture it. She ran forward, no matter what happens she would find him.

* * *

She looked at it, she had found the guild. He was inside somewhere. Levy had never tried this before but now was not the time to be hesitant.

She wrote an INVISIBLE on herself and watched herself slowly vanished. Then she wrote and INVISIBLE on her clothes.

She opened the guild doors slightly and slipped in. Levy walked down a hallway listening for him. She turned a corner left and ran down. It was soft but she could still hear it.

"Tch. What makes you think I'd tell?"

She ran down the steps, his voice got louder. On the last couple of steps she gets another voice. It sounded rougher and sharp.

"I'll ask you once again..."

She quietly tip toed down the last steps. Tears welled up in her eyes.

He was tied to the wall by some type of magic. The front of his shirt was ripped and his chest was covered in cuts. Blood dripped off onto the floor. A dark-haired man was standing close to him, something gleamed in his hand.

It was a knife.

"What's so amazing about Fairy Tail? I treated you as an honored guest. You were my second in command. Why would you still choose Fairy Tail?!"

Said the dark haired man. When Gajeel didn't reply, another cut shown on his chest. He made no noise, just smiled. He opened his mouth as if to answer. But instead he spat a mouthful of blood onto the dark-haired man'a face.

The man took a few step backs, he wiped the blood of with his sleeve.

"Do you know who I am! I'm Ivan, the master of Raven Tail. Since you have the mark on you I command you to tell me!"

Gajeel smiled again.

"What mark?"

Her eyes widened. That was Ivan. And what did he mean what mark.

Levy carefully inched closer, he was right. There was no Raven Tail mark on him only Fairy Tail's.

Flames light up in Ivan's eyes. He held the knife up to Gajeel's throat.

"Looks like you do want to die early."

* * *

**Looks like I had time today...**

**Thanks to those who take their time to Review.**

**And to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fairy Tail

The knife was already making a cut, Levy was frightened. She didn't know what to do anymore. If she interfered she could save him... But if she didn't know what she could do...She was weak. Levy decided, she took a step forward but stopped when she heard.

"MASTER! FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!"

Levy listened and her eyes widened. She looked over to see Gajeel smiling. Ivan growled.

"I'll come back later"

Levy flattened herself against the wall. Ivan didn't notice her. Right when he walked up the steps Levy rushed in. She undid her INVISIBLE. He looked up surprised.

"Levy...?"

He coughed up some blood.

"Hold on!"

She ran over to look at the binding magic. She wrote something on it and it broke. Gajeel fell, but she caught him. He raised his head.

"Pathetic aren't I?"

She shook her head. Warm tears poured down her face.

"Why did you do such a stupid thing?"

He smiled. She swung his arm over her shoulders.

"Never mind that...Let's go home...together Gajeel."

* * *

Carrying him was like carrying a 200 pound metal block. Step by step, Levy had to be careful that she didn't slip and fall. Halfway up the steps she could already hear the shouting and exploding. She sighed and looked at Gajeel.

"Why did Ivan just...Leave?"

He looked up at her.

"Guess he was to confident he would win..."

She carefully place her footing so she wouldn't fall. Finally she got up to the last step.

Levy just stood there and just stared.

What happened...?

The basement was the only part that survived. Everything else was in piece. She looked around, there they were. The winning guild.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Fairy Tail saves everyone! **

**Three cheers for Fairy Tail!**

**Anyways thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Feeling Of Love

Levy waited nervously outside off the hospital room. They were back in the guild. Wendy was checking on Gajeel.

It seemed as if the members of the guild regained their memories just in time. She didn't know how, but they just did.

Wendy stepped, and close the door gently.

"How is he?"

Wendy smiled.

"He's alright Levy-Chan don't worry. He just needs some sleep."

Levy gave a sigh if relief.

"Thank you."

Wendy waved and walked off. Levy waited then carefully went through into the room. She was right there he was wrapped in bandages and snoozing in a bed.

Levy smiled. He looked peaceful and...cute. She giggled to herself. Levy grabbed his blanket and pulled it up on him more. She thought about something but then shook her head and blushed. She didn't know when but during sometime she fell asleep right in her chair.

The sunlight woke her up. She looked out the window. Then she heard a groan. She looked down. Gajeel opened one red eye to look back at her.

"Hey..."

He said with a weak smile. He tied to get up and winced. Levy pushed him down.

"Your...wounds...still...haven't...healed."

She said her words I between sobs. Then she gave up and just flung her head on his chest and cried. At fist Gajeel looked startled, but then he just smiled. He put his hand in her hair and ruffled it.

"We still have the ball to look forward to."

Levy looked up, her eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

She looked into Gajeel's eyes. There was something different. His eyes weren't hard and sharp like metal. They were softer. He sighed.

"I said...Levy, want to go to the ball with me? Because I...think I ...like you too."

She had completely forgotten about the ball. She smiled at him. Those were the words she always wanted him to say.

She jumped onto his bed and hugged him.

"YES! THANK YOU!"

She screamed the words out. This was probably the happiest moment so far in her life. She hugged him even tighter.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He just stared at her and smiled.

She was jumping up and down around the room. Twirling around in circles. He laughed.

"Why don't uhhh...we go out to shop tomorrow for a you know...uhhh...dress?"

She stopped jumping. He gulped, did he do something wrong? She looked at him. Her face broke into the biggest smile that could fit on her face. She clapped her hands together like a child.

"YAYY! Gajeel! YOU'RE NICE! Pretty Dress! Yay!"

He couldn't even understand her, but he still smiled. Something sparked inside of him when he watched her. Something he hadn't felt ever since Metlicana vanished. It was a warm and a bright feeling.

The feeling of Love.

* * *

*Yawns* Good night...

Yay Gajeel finally said it...

Levys so happy...

Hahaha...(Laughing like an idiot)

Review...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rumors

Rumors flew around the guild faster than a wildfire. They were all different rumors, but they all focused on the same thing.

People were surprised, but nobody was as surprised as Jet and Droy. Weird couples were expected at Fairy Tail, except this one was just too strange.

The first rumor flew in when Max swore that he saw the two at a restaurant.

The second rumor came when Natsu and Gray said the saw them at the library.

The third one flew in when Lucy and Lisanna came in yelling that they saw those two at a clothing store.

Then different rumors just flew all over. Nobody really believed them until Mirajane tapped on window. Everyone gathered around and what they saw finally made them believe.

The two were walking down the streets holding hands. Coffee and beer went all over the place. Jet and Droy hugged each other and cried. Everyone else just stood and stared, mouths wide open. Some people blinked and rubbed their eyes. It was them all right.

It was Levy and Gajeel.

Of all the people in the guild, it had to be those two...

Everyone thought they were the weirdest couple on earth. Mirajane just smiled and said that they were a 'Cute Couple'. Everyone just stared at her.

* * *

Levy was happy, Gajeel had took her to her all her favorite places. She was also a little embarrassed.

First the went to her favorite restaurant. The waiter had 'accidentally' only severed them one drink with two straws that intertwined into a shape of a heart. And when they took a sip people all around them clapped.

Next when they went to the library to buy a book. The salesman gave them a book called Lover's Leap. When she asked the salesman why. He 'accidentally' said "It's for you two Lover birds" really loud. Once again people looked at them and clapped.

The last place they went to was to the clothing shop to buy her a dress. She asked for an orange dress. But the lady who was helping them 'accidentally' give her a pink dress with hearts all over. And she asked Gajeel very loudly. "Wouldn't this look good on your GirlFriend?!" And again people turned and clapped.

On the way to her apartment, Gajeel took her onto a wrong path and they walked right in front of Fairy Tail.

Even though that day had to be the most embarrassing day ever, it was still a great day. Maybe it was because she never saw him laugh so much. Or maybe it was just because she got a whole day to be with him. She wondered if he thought the same thing.

He dropped her of at the front of her apartment. She waved couldn't wait for tomorrow. After all tomorrow was the day.

* * *

**I realized I wrote some pretty weird things in chap 12.**

**that was probably because, well, I was half asleep...**

**Im to lazy to change it...**

**Anyways...**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fairy Tail Ball

Levy looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear the pink dress that the lady gave her. She had curled her hair back. She wore red high heels. Everything had to look good, everything had to because today was the day.

Levy turned her head to look at the clock.

6:00pm

Anytime now. He would come. Anytime now...

There was a tapping sound on her window. PantherLilly was outside wearing a white tuxedo that fitted his chibi form. She let him in.

Without even asking, he grabbed onto her back and flew her through the window. Then he dropped her. She was scared, but she knew he would catch her. And she was right. She fell perfectly into his arms. Levy looked at him and blushed.

Gajeel was wearing a black tuxedo, he even tied his hair back into a spiky ponytail. He gently set her down. She took his hand and together they walked to Fairy Tail.

On their way there Levy saw many mages walking hand in hand with their partners. She even saw some people she knew.

They made their way into the guild. The music started. Levy looked around at everyone.

Lisanna was twirling Natsu around.

Loki had appeared and started to dance with Lucy.

Lyon and Gray were fighting over Juvia.

Erza had started to dance with Mystrogan, who she knew was really Jellal.

Even Happy was dancing with Carla.

And to her surprise Laxus came and asked Cana to dance with him.

There were so many more mages around them dancing. Gajeel twirled her around, her pink dress flew around her. She laughed.

The mages around her were getting farther and farther away. They were dancing away from the crowd. Levy looked at him, confused. He just smiled.

"Let's go dance over here."

He whispered into her ear.

She followed him and he brought her out into the second floors patio. The music and voices were softer. They danced silently together for a while. Then Levy heard a booming sound, she looked up and saw fireworks. Gajeel pulled her closer to him. She looked at him. His face came closer and closer to hers.

And on that night. Under the stars and fireworks, in the shine of the moonlight. They had their first kiss.

Love really did come in many different ways. You just have to look for them.

* * *

**The End**

**Do you think I should make a sequel?**

**Anyways please review!**

**And thank you to all those people out there that followed, and favorited my story.**


End file.
